


We Can Stay All Day

by EmieB123



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Multi, thats all it is, zoo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis go to the zoo. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Stay All Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from a Raffi song 'We're going to the zoo'  
> It doesn't really have much to do with this but it got stuck in my head when i was doing this and i may or may not have fallen off my bed laughing

“Can I take it off now?” Joly fidgeted. It felt like they’d been in the car for hours, and now he was finally out he was itching to tear the blindfold off and see what his boyfriend had been so excited to show him.

“Just one second . . .” Bossuet guided him a few more steps before stopping and untying the blindfold. “Ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready.” Joly rolled his eyes, “I’ve been ready for hours.”

Bossuet laughed, “We were only in the car for 45 minutes.” 

“Well it felt like- oh” Joly stopped dead as Bossuet turned him around, mouth hanging open. They were at the zoo. Bossuet had actually brought him to the zoo. This was definitely worth the wait.

He spun around, planning to give Bossuet the best hug of his life . . . but it backfired when he accidentally knocked Bossuet backwards. And then of course he tripped over his own feet and they ended up sprawled in the dirt. 

Joly hid his face in Bossuet’s shirt, enjoying the way his chest moved under him with every laugh until Bossuet’s hands crept up to tickle his sides, causing him to squeal and scramble off. 

“Come on, let’s go in,” Bossuet held out a hand to help him to his feet, “Everyone’s waiting.”

“Everyone?” Joly questioned, dragging Bossuet by the hand behind him.

“You’ll see.” Bossuet said mysteriously, before laughing as Joly gave his hand an impatient tug. “There’s no need to run, you know. The zoo’s not going to disappear in the minute it takes to walk there.”

“Well that’s a minute we could be spending looking at adorable animals.” Joly looked back for a moment, grinning ear to ear. 

Joly thought he was going to explode by the time they finally got in. The ticket line wasn’t too long, but being so close was simply torturous. 

As soon as they were in, Joly grabbed a map, chattering excitedly, “What do you wanna see first? Tigers are right over there, but elephants are down that way-“

Bossuet cut him off with a brief kiss, laughing as he pulled back “Hold on, we have to meet everyone first.”

Joly grumbled, but followed cheerfully enough. 

They found everyone gathered by the flamingoes. Joly could hear them before they even turned the corner. Namely, he could hear Bahorel trying to convince Feuilly to jump in and make off with a bird. 

(“No.”

“Come on, Feuilly, live a little!”

“I’m not stealing a bloody bird. You want it, you can jump in and get it yourself.”

“Wimp.”)

Joly ran around the last corner and launched himself into the arms of the first person he saw, who just happened to be Courfeyrac who immediately spun him around in the air. 

“I thought you were on that top secret project?” Joly gasped when Courfeyrac finally put him down.

“Top secret project.” Courf snorted, “I was in fucking Minnesota, picking up the-“

He was cut off by Enjolras coming up behind him and flicking his ear. “There’s a reason it’s called a top-secret project.”

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, “Oh, finally pulled yourself away from Grantaire’s little love nest, have you.”

Enjolras snorted, “You’re one to talk. When you and Jehan started dating we didn’t see either of you for almost a week.”

Courfeyrac placed a hand over his heart, “Oh, you wound me, Enjolras, truly you do. Shall I tell everyone of the time you let me drag you to that karaoke bar and you-“

“Shall I tell everyone about that time you saw a mouse and jumped onto the kitchen table?”

“If you want.” Courfeyrac shrugged, shooting Joly a wink, “No shame, remember?”

Enjolras was about to answer, but Joly was suddenly swept away by Grantaire’s arm around his shoulders. “So, Jolllly, where shall we go first?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I want to see everything.” Joly giggled.

“Everything?” Grantaire laughed, “Well let’s start small. I heard they have red pandas.”

Joly stopped dead, his world spinning. “They have red pandas?” He said faintly.

“Yes?” Grantaire grinned, “Are you alright? Should I call Lesgle?”

Joly nodded mutely as Grantaire grabbed Bossuet.

“Hey, what happened here?” Bossuet waved a hand in front of Joly’s face, “You okay?”

Joly shook his head. “They have pandas.” He whispered.

Bossuet grabbed his hand, “Then what are we doing standing around here? Let’s go see some pandas.”

Joly snapped out of it, nodding eagerly. 

It took them less than a minute to reach the exhibit, and he was so excited he almost didn’t recognize the woman leaning against the fence. 

“Chetta!” He squealed, launching himself into her arms. “But you- Brazil, I thought that-“

She laughed, pulling back enough to give him a quick peck on the cheek and pull Bossuet in. “What, you really thought I’d miss your birthday?”

Joly blushed and hid his face in her neck. 

“Oh, sweetie, are you crying?” Musichetta smoothed his hair back.

“Only a little.” 

He didn’t know how long they spent lingering by the pandas, who were even cuter than Joly had dreamed of, although they didn’t do much besides sleep. (Every now and then one would yawn or stretch and Joly would almost faint from the sheer amount of cute).

He finally let himself be pulled away by his boyfriend and girlfriend, but only with the promise they’d come back before leaving. 

Apparently everyone had split up into smaller groups (probably a good idea considering how rowdy they all could get). They passed Bahorel and Courfeyrac doing a horribly off-tune version of Eye of the Tiger in front of the jaguar exhibit which Bossuet joined in enthusiastically and just as off key, and Marius and Cosette in the aviary. Cosette looked stunning, as usual, surrounded by brightly colored birds like a disney princess.

They joined Combeferre and Feuilly in a serious discussion about animal rights that left ‘Chetta ranting in a mix of Spanish and English impossible for anyone except possibly Grantaire to understand.

 

(There was a brief intermission when Joly had to use the restroom and spent ten minutes fretting. “Whatever you do, do not let go of his hand.” He told ‘Chetta seriously.

“Joly, that was one time.” Bossuet laughed good naturedly.

“I was gone for five minutes and you managed to trip into the penguin exhibit.”

“That was at the aquarium, there aren’t any penguins here.”

“No, but there are lions and tigers and bears-“

“Oh my!” ‘Chetta chimed in, giggling. “Don’t worry, I’ve got him.” Musichetta shooed him away, “Now go do your business.”

Thankfully she’d remembered to bring the hand sanitizer, so that was one thing less to worry about.)

 

They found Eponine, Jehan and Grantaire fawning over the hyenas, Enjolras looking suitably terrified next to them. 

“Did you know the lowest ranking female is ranked above the highest ranking male?” Eponine said dreamily, grabbing Enjolras’ arm and batting her eyes.

Enjolras turned to them, eyes wide and mouthed, ‘Oh my god help me’.

“You know some people believe they can change sex at will.” Grantaire chimed in.

“Well who says they don’t?” Jehan looked personally offended.

“Science.” Grantaire laughed.

“Well science can be wrong sometimes.” Jehan said petulantly. 

Grantaire chuckled, “I’m not disputing that, little poet, but-“ Joly honestly lost track after that. Only a few people could keep up with Grantaire when he went on these rants - quoting philosophers and artists and scientists - and unfortunately Joly was not one of them. Not sober, anyway.

They quietly made their exit, slowing to wait for Enjolras to squirm out of Eponine’s death grip and catch up with them. “If I ever die mysteriously, question her first.” Enjolras glanced over his shoulder.

“She’s too good.” Bossuet said seriously, “You wouldn’t be able to pin anything on her, she knows people.” He broke into a grin, “And she is absolutely terrifying. I don’t think I’d risk it, even for you.”

“Traitor.” Enjolras grumbled.

“And who’s the one running away?” Musichetta ruffled his hair. 

Enjolras was saved from responding by his phone blaring ‘I will always love you’ (really he should know better than to leave his phone anywhere near Courfeyrac by now). Joly and Bossuet instantly started singing along in the five seconds it took for Enjolras to answer. Unfortunately, they could only hear half of the conversation.

“No . . . because I’m pretty sure she was seriously thinking about pushing me in.

Well . . . okay, okay. See you in a bit.”

He hung up and cleared his throat. “Well, um. I’m gonna-“ He coughed, red creeping up his neck, “Bye.”

“Grantaire?” Bossuet said as soon as he was out of sight.

“Definitely Grantaire.” Joly nodded, before squealing as he was picked up from behind.

“I forgot to tell you,” Enjolras grinned behind him, “Happy birthday.” And then he was gone.

“They better not get us thrown out.” Joly giggled.

“Oh, between them and Courfeyrac, some of us are bound to get banned for life.” Musichetta took his arm, “Now come on, I need your help to scare Bahorel, the shit still owes me for that thong I bought him.”

“You bought Bahorel a thong?” Bossuet said in his best I-am-offended voice.

“The poor boy needed help finding lingerie that fit him, and then he didn’t have enough to buy it himself so . . .” She waved a hand, “It really wasn’t that much, but I found the bastard and Feuilly doing simply unspeakable things after closing one night so obviously . . .”

“He must suffer for his crimes.” Joly finished seriously, though the smile was still plastered on his face.

 

Later, when he was falling asleep with Musichetta curled against one side and Bossuet sprawled on his other, he thought he’d never had a more perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and my tumblr is lesbianqueenofhighgarden


End file.
